


The Time Jeremy Joined A Gang

by Catsalia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, FAHC, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsalia/pseuds/Catsalia
Summary: The first time Jeremy saw the infamous Vagabond in person, the masked man had let out an unholy screech as he sped through explosions. It was an odd thing. Seeing the masked mercenary gripping the steering wheel as his Zentorno went faster than humanly possible.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood, Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Fiona Nova, Trevor Collins/Alfredo Diaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	The Time Jeremy Joined A Gang

Jeremy had been standing on the sidewalk outside a bakery when a robbery happened down the street. The boxer watched as police cars sped through the intersection. He rose a brow but shrugged it off. Just another day in Los Santos. His thigh vibrated and Jeremy fished for his phone. The owner of the gym was asking about when he would be in. His match was at five and with no car, it would take him maybe an hour? 

His sad attempts at calculating was cut short when an explosion shook the entire block. Jeremy stumbled backwards to the wall and watched as a group of people burst into the street. They all had some type of weapon and the boxer’s eyes widened. He watched as a man split off to a different car, sun shining on the familiar black skull. Vagabond. He didn’t have time to look on in terrified awe when a man with golden sunglasses drove by on a Faggio. The man drove onto the sidewalk and snatched the bag of his precious pastries before riding off. 

The Golden Boy just stole his fucking pastries. 

Jeremy stuck out his middle finger and received one in response before the Golden Boy was swept away into the chaos. He watched as the rest of the infamous crew drove by. He counted everyone he had seen. No Vagabond. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck. Not knowing where the Vagabond was, was terrifying. His concerns were soon answered when more explosions sounded. Jeremy turned back to the bank and watched as a black and green Zentorno appeared through the fire. The car was missing all of its doors and one side was squashed into a pancake. Jeremy gaped as the car sped past, catching the most unholy screech. He could only assume it was coming from the terrifying mercenary. 

LSPD chased after the crew and he looked after them. They were chaotic but he was in awe. It was amazing how much they didn’t care about the consequences. Jeremy turned away, walking down the street going opposite of the crew. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The boxer walked into the gym, eyeing up the hexagon cage. He placed his bag on a bench while people slowly filed in. His eyes raked over the crowd, pulling out things to wrap his hands. Jeremy had finished wrapping his hands when he spotted a tall man walk in. He had sandy blonde hair in a loose ponytail. He wore a normal tshirt and jeans. From what Jeremy could see, he was ripped. The boxer shook his head, pulling on gloves so the wraps would stay in place. The owner of the gym came up to him and hit his chest.

“Get me some money, alright?” he said, giving his shoulder an awkward massage. “Lots of people have bet on you. Don’t disappoint.” 

“Got it, boss.” he sighed, shrugging the man off. More patrons entered and the man was off, going to collect bets.

Jeremy rolled out his shoulders while mentally hyping himself up. The entire time, he felt eyes on him. The boxer started feeling uncomfortable so he went into the locker room. His competition was sitting on a bench, stretching out his torso. 

“How ya doin’ man?” Jeremy asked, tossing his bag into the locker. He tugged off his shirt and tossed it into the locker. 

“About as good as I can get.” the other man chuckled. 

He had already boxed with this guy before. He even considered him a close acquaintance. Jeremy stretched and jumped around a bit. Soon enough, a microphone was being turned on. Jeremy grabbed his mouthguard and put it in. Both boxers walked to the door. They shook hands before the owner announced them. 

Jeremy and Francis entered the ring, both jumping around. The bell went off and there were loud cheers. Adrenaline pulsed through Jeremy as he stepped closer. The two moved like they were in a dance. Jeremy faked some punches, causing Francis to step into a right hook. The other man stumbled a bit as cheers for Jeremy grew louder. He watched as Francis pulled himself up, calculating his next move. Francis lunged at him and he sidestepped. He then grabbed Francis’s head and did an uppercut. He released him and Francis fell to the floor. Jeremy went back to his corner, watching as his opponent struggled to get up. Francis smacked the floor a few times and the bell rang. 

Fastest match of his life. Either he got stronger or Francis was off his rhythm. Part of his brain felt bad for the guy but the other half was excited when big bundles of cash started coming his way. Jeremy flipped through the bundles, counting up how much he had made. A small group of girls formed near by and he could see them looking at him while whispering to one another. He hoped to whatever god existed that they wouldn’t try to hit on him.

Apparently that god was a vicious, two-faced prick.

The girls bounded over, leaning on the ropes of the ring. Jeremy sighed but put on his nicest face possible. They started chatting him up while people filtered out of the gym. Jeremy half listened to their attempts and chuckled a bit.

“So, how about we ditch this place and head back to our place for some group fun? Work off some adrenaline.” One said, running her hand up his arm.  
Jeremy laughed and stepped further into the ring.

“Sorry girls, I play for the other team, if you get what I mean.” he said, raising his hands up in defense. Their faces deflated except for one.

“What? What do sports have to do with it?” the girl asked, genuinely confused.

“Oh my god, Jessica. He’s gay.” One of the girls exclaimed before putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Jeremy chuckled awkwardly, wanting desperately to leave. 

Jessica scowled a bit and he scowled back. The girls left and the gym was thrown into silence. Jeremy walked around in the ring, trying to get out the rest of his adrenaline.

“I see why you’re a fan favorite.” A low voice said. Jeremy jumped out of his skin. He turned to see the tall man with blonde hair appear from the shadows.

“Jesus Christ, dude. Do you always lurk in the shadows like a demon?” Jeremy chuckled, putting a hand over his heart.

The man leaned on the ropes, placing his head on his crossed arms. The light hit his face and Jeremy was captured by the most beautiful eyes. Sky Blue eyes with specks of color that made it look like the early morning sky. He had stubble around light pink lips. It felt like Jeremy’s brain was loading, as if it was a webpage having some trouble. This new godly man was taking a look at Jeremy too. Those bright blue eyes were making a show of checking him out. The man chuckled, finally looking away.

“Name’s Ryan, official demon.” he extended his hand.

“Jeremy, not sure exactly what I am but definitely not an angel.” Jeremy laughed, shaking his hand.

“That’s debatable. When do you fight next?”

“Uhh, next Tuesday. Why?”

“Wanted to know the next time I’d be able to see you kick ass.” Ryan said, giving him a smile.

Jeremy’s heart almost stopped, seeing the taller man’s face wrinkle with the movement. The boxer looked around the gym. He couldn’t show how much a single smile affected him. His eyes landed on the clock. Shit. He was going to be late. 

“Well, I’ll see you then. I gotta go.” Jeremy laughed, exiting the ring.  
Jeremy waved goodbye and went into the locker room. He had another match to get to. He opened his locker and grabbed his stuff. He changed into his black sweatpants and pulled on a tank top. The boxer tugged on a sleeveless hoodie and threw the hood up. He glanced at the clock again and hurried to get all of his stuff. He’d waited months for a match at this new place and he was probably going to be late. Great. He bolted out the door once he had his shit. 

His legs were on fire once he reached a warehouse. It used to be abandoned and is still considered abandoned. The only thing that told Jeremy he was in the right place was the large amount of cars hidden in the shadows. The doors to the warehouse opened and a few people left. Jeremy slipped inside and checked in. He entered a different room and was met with the illegal fight ring. Music was pounding, making him feel every blood vessel in his body. He looked around, taking it all in. Jeremy was on a waitlist for four months and he was finally here. He was on time. He sat next to other fighters and noticed they were all taller and buffer than him. The boxer gulped and tried to straighten his shoulders. What did he get himself into?

A few matches went by, most ending with both competitors bleeding a lot and missing teeth. Jeremy’s blood ran cold. Oh boy. One of the larger men across the ring stood up, his name being announced. There was movement in the shadows. Jeremy glanced over and noticed a tall man entering the warehouse. A shorter woman stood next to him. The boxer didn’t think much of it, his name being called. His heart sank and he stood up. He got into the ring and looked up at the taller man. There was laughter from the crowd, obviously seeing Jeremy was at a disadvantage. 

The bell rung and his opponent lunged. Jeremy stepped to the side and the man fell into the sand. The laughter stopped and there was confused murmurs. His opponent got up and lunged again. Jeremy stepped again swiped his feet out from under him. There was a crack as the other man fell on his face. The man staggered up, spitting out blood. Jeremy sent a kick to his side and his opponent stumbled backwards. While his opponent was bent over, he did an uppercut to his jaw. The other man’s head went up and he fell hard. The man proceeded to crawl out of the sand pit. Jeremy had won.

There was a stunned silence before cheers erupted. The announcer held up his arm and he sighed. Jeremy exited the pit and went to a back wall. He leaned on the wall, rubbing his sore knuckles. A few scabs had reopened. He watched the next match while picking at the scabs. Jeremy glanced at the corner to his left, spotting two figures. The one guy that entered late was there. One of the strobe lights shone into the corner and there was the skull mask. Jeremy froze up, watching as the skull mask leaned down to the other person’s ear. The other person was a dark skinned woman with lots of gold in her hair. She wore a varsity jacket with golden roses down the sleeves. Vagabond and Supernova Jeremy realized. Two of the Fake AH Crew’s muscles were here. Jeremy tried to focus back on the match and not the two muscles. He watched two more people get knocked out before he decided he had enough. He weaved his way through the crowd, going to the exit. A few people congratulated him as he passed. He finally stepped into the fresh air. There was a sleek black car in the open. Jeremy assumed it was the Vagabond’s. With that note, Jeremy stayed as far away from it as possible.


End file.
